


Full Moon

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [94]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Maggie Briggs wrote what she did on who she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

Katie cries herself to sleep, after. It was the only way, she knows; she's fifteen. She's still a baby herself, compared to people like Mom. Babies shouldn't be having babies.

When her period comes, it's a flood of relief. All Katie's plans for the future are intact. But it comes with a flood of sadness.

Nobody knows; nobody knows but Mom and Katie.

So when the banging and scraping start up, right after Katie's period comes, it can't possibly have anything to do with what Katie did. Neither can the broken things.

But when someone carves _murdered chylde_ onto Katie's stomach? That's saying loud and clear, _I know what you did_.

"I'm sorry," Katie sobs out, when she sees what the writing says. "I'm _sorry_. I had to."

Whoever it is doesn't listen.


End file.
